


Bookish

by swooning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swooning/pseuds/swooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word one-shot afterword to "Like You Mean It," in which he finally persuades her... </p>
<p>(First posted at Ashwinder in 2005. This was originally done as a drabble challenge, IIRC, but the details of why I wrote it are now long since lost in the mists of time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703445) by [swooning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swooning/pseuds/swooning). 



"Oh, those will take some time to reshelve," thought Hermione as the motion of their bodies against the shelf caused two rows of books to topple and slide to the floor. It was her last coherent thought for quite some time. 

Snape coiled his sinuous fingers into the thick of her hair, pulling her head back slightly and gazing into her eyes as he thrust into her again. And again, until her eyes closed and she cried out, spasming around him, her nails digging into his narrow back.

Smugly he whispered, "You'll never think of work the same way again."


End file.
